Delicious
by KazuyoJaganshi
Summary: Pequeñas y dulces historias. Mis historias están exclusivamente publicadas en FF . net, Night Of Dreams y wattpad.
1. Delicioso - Atsushi (Kuroko) Kagome

Un pequeño (y viejo) fanfic muy espedial para este día pedido por una amiga.

Inuyasha y Kuroko no Basuke

**KagomePOV**

El día de San Valentín, el día que tanto había esperado y temido al fin había llegado. Durante todo el día mis amigas habían estado preguntándome si no tenía pensado regalar chocolate a nadie o si no me interesaba nadie. Pese a que yo les decía que no, la verdad es que sí hay alguien de quien estoy enamorada. Pero siendo realistas no creo que él sienta nada por mí, él es solo un cliente habitual de la pastelería donde trabajo por la tarde, apenas sé nada de él solo sé que ama los dulces. No sé su tipo de chica ideal, si está interesado en tener pareja o si ya la tiene. Por ello ayer, después de acabar de hacerle una tableta de chocolate y mientras estaba en la cama intentando dormir, decidí que si se presentaba a la pastelería solo se la daría.

Bueno, pues ya casi era la hora en la que siempre llegaba, gracias a su chaqueta deportiva sabía que era parte del equipo de básquet y que seguramente siempre venía después del entrenamiento diario.

Sin distraerme más por mis pensamientos me cambio a mi ropa de camarera (ya que antes estaba con un uniforme de cocina para hacer los postres) apenas diez minutos después, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un grupo de chicos encabezados por ese que no salía de mis pensamientos.

– Bienvenidos, ¿Ya saben lo que quieren? – Digo después de esperar un rato para que miraran la carta.

Sin apenas levantar la vista de la carta "ese" chico es el primero en pedir su orden seguido del resto de sus compañeros quienes nerviosamente me piden lo que quieren junto a torpes sonrisas.

Pese a tener un plan para darle el chocolate, al estar sus amigos no me atrevo. Les llevo todo lo que han pedido, me agradecen y me voy. A este paso jamás podré hacerle saber mis sentimientos.

Después de un rato, cuando aún estoy pensando en lo mío se me acercan para así pagar e irse. Pero sabiendo que siempre hace una última orden para llevar, no me desánimo y junto a una sonrisa, sin que se dé cuenta, en la misma bolsa que los dulces que me pide le pongo el chocolate.

– Muchas gracias por venir, espero que vuelvan pronto – Digo después de decir el importe mientras intento calmar mi corazón que late rápidamente por la cercanía.

– Gracias Kago-chin – Me dice haciéndome sonrojar aún más por el apodo.

**Atsushi POV**

Después de la práctica me dispongo a ir a la pastelería que descubrí a principio de curso. Antes, cada día iba a dos o tres pastelerías, pero un día, después de salir de una cafetería con unas pastas pasé por delante de una pastelería a la que nunca había entrado, no pudiendo aguantar mi curiosidad y ganas de comer dulces entré, el ambiente era muy relajante y un dulce olor flotaba por el aire. Pero lo más importante, todos los dulces eran deliciosos, eran de lo mejor que había probado.

En uno de los días que fui, la camarera que siempre me atendía se puso a hablar con migo. Allí es cuando me enteré de que ella era la encargada de hacer la gran mayoría de los postres de la tarde.

Pensando en los deliciosos pasteles que me estaban esperando me di más prisa de lo habitual, el hecho de haberme comido los chocolates de Muro-chin (Buenos pero no deliciosos como los dulces de Kago-chin) habían abierto mi apetito.

Apenas alcancé a salir del gimnasio cuando mis compañeros me detuvieron invitándome a ir a la cafetería cerca del instituto. Pese a lo bien que suena la oferta me contengo pensando en el delicioso gusto de la cocina de esa pequeña camarera.

– Pero Kago-chin me espera con dulces – me recuerdo a mí mismo en voz baja.

Pese a que lo digo en un susurro, mis compañeros logran escucharlo. Sin dejarme salir me empiezan a hacer preguntas sobre quien era esa tal Kago-chin así que para no llegar tarde les dejo que me acompañen.

Una vez llegamos veo como Kagome alza la vista y sonríe, haciendo que mis compañeros se queden sin aliento. Una vez sentados y pasados unos minutos la pelinegra se nos acerca a pedir la comanda para después irse dejando a mis compañeros sonrojados.

– Así que por eso venias aquí – Dijo el capitán Okamura casi babeando como si hubiese visto una tarta – Es muy linda.

No sé por qué, este comentario junto con el resto de mis compañeros quienes la miraban fijamente me molestó. Vamos, hasta Tatsuya tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Después de comer todo rápidamente (no quería que estuviesen más rato junto a ella) vamos a la caja a hacer mi pedido para llevar y pagar.

– Muchas gracias por venir, espero que vuelvan pronto – Dice después de que le demos el dinero con una amplia sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

– Gracias Kago-chin – Respondo viendo fascinado como se le extiende el sonrojo.

Una vez fuera de la pastelería, me separo de mis compañeros sin despedirme, aún estoy molesto por lo que había pasado anteriormente, y lo peor es que no sabía porque estaba así de molesto.

Sin querer pensar más en esto decido comer algo de lo que acababa de comprar, así que hurgando en la bolsa encontré un rectángulo envuelto en un papel blanco con un lazo morado, parece que eso había llamado la atención de mis compañeros, quienes me habían alcanzado para hacerme más preguntas.

Al desenvolver "eso" me encontré con na tableta de chocolate con relieves en forma de corazón y en una esquina una K. No sé porque pero al entender lo que eso quería decir me inundó una gran sensación de alegría y mi enfado se esfumó sin más.

– "_Quizás no tenga que preocuparme más por eso" _ – Pienso para empezar a andar nuevamente sin hacer caso a la nueva ronda de preguntas que había comenzado mientras comía poco a poco ese delicioso chocolate.


	2. Ángel - Jason (Kuroko) Kagome

Angel, primera parte

Inuyasha y Kuroko no basket: Extra Game

_\- Inglés_

\- Japonés

"_**Pensamientos"**_

-Estúpido Inuyasha, estúpida Kikyo – Susurro mientras pateo una pequeña piedra que se "interpone" en mi camino.

Ayer me enteré que Inuyasha, mi prometido. Había estado un mes engañándome con mi prima, y lo único que me dijo es que no lo había podido evitar, que se amaban profundamente y que sentía haberme hecho daño.

Por muy enfadada que en este momento me encontrara al haber sido engañada no podía odiarlos eso me dolía. ¿¡Cómo podía no sentirme apenas triste después de esto!? Solo esto, me hace ver que ya no amaba a Inuyasha como cuando nos prometimos hace un año. ¿Cómo podía mi amor de adolescencia desvanecerse de forma tan rápida? ¿Cómo podía dejar de amar a alguien quien desde el primer momento me atrajo tanto? Con tan solo 15 años supe que debía hacer lo imposible para que ese chico se fijase en mí, pero ahora, apenas tres años después pese a su "traición" no sentía más que mi confianza en él dañada, nada más.

Perdida en mis pensamientos intentado entender que había podido pasar durante estos tres años, sigo caminando por la calle. Sin preocuparme mucho por las personas con las que me topo susurrando una débil disculpa para no ser tan grosera.

Sigo mi camino hasta que me choco contra algo que parece un muro de ladrillos. Dejando ir un suave chillido.

\- Auch – Me quejo al caer sobre mi trasero.

_\- Wow, que buenas vistas –_ Escucho a alguien decir con un perfecto inglés de acento americano haciéndome reaccionar y cerrar fuertemente mis piernas obstaculizando su visión.

Levanto poco a poco la vista sorprendiéndome al ver a un grupo de hombres de alta estatura. Veo como el más alto del grupo, seguramente con quien había chocado, me mira con una mirada lujuriosa, hambrienta. Esa mirada hace que me sonroje.

_\- L-lo siento –_ Me disculpo aún en el suelo incapaz de moverme al estar bajo esa mirada.

_\- Vamos –_ Me dice el rubio con un tatuaje tendiéndome la mano.

_\- Gracias – _Le digo mientras me levanto con su ayuda y quito el polvo de mi falda. – _En verdad lo siento – _Me disculpo con una leve inclinación no pudiéndome deshacer de la costumbre pese a que sé que son extranjeros.

_\- No te preocupes preciosa –_ Escucho que habla de nuevo el más alto de todos mandando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. -_ ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_\- Kagome, Kagome Higurashi - _ Respondo tendiéndole la mano recordando que los extranjeros suelen tener un poco más de "contacto físico".

_\- Jason – _Dice este y sin dejar que sus compañeros se presenten toma mi mano y me acerca a él pasándome un brazo sobre mis hombros haciendo que mi corazón lata rápidamente y me sonroje.

* * *

**Bueno, este capitulo estará dividido en dos partes para así explicarlo de forma más clara. Espero que os guste y disfrutéis de este pequeño fragmento.**


	3. Destino - Clint Barton (Los Vengadores)

Inuyasha y Los Vengadores

Hacía ya un año que habían evitado que Loki tomara posesión de la tierra, desde ese entonces empezaron a surgir extrañas criaturas, muchas parecían ser humanos pero con atributos de animales, otros en cambio eran simplemente bestias, monstruosas bestias y todos ellos dispuestos a matar a todos los humanos, habían estado "investigando" como llegar a un acuerdo con ellos, pero con la disolución de S.H.I.E.L.D. la investigación no avanzaba al mismo ritmo que de costumbre, todo era más difícil. Finalmente no se pudo encontrar otra forma que no fuese luchar contra ellos para eliminar la amenaza por parte de esas criaturas que decían haber vivido tanto tiempo en la tierra como los humanos decidieron prepararse para una posible batalla.

Hacía también un mes que Thor vino de nuevo a Midgard con el fin de ayudar a protegerla de nuevo, pero esta vez la protegería de esas criaturas, además él era el único que sabía lo que esas criaturas eran, su padre se lo había explicado, le dijo que hace 700 años, vino a Midgard para hacerse más fuerte sabiendo que existían unas criaturas a las que se les llamaban demonios, y que los más poderosos eran los señores demonios Japoneses seguidos de los demonios Chinos. También explicó que su padre tenía a un demonio como aliado, y que ya se puso en contacto con él para que ayudara en esta difícil guerra. Todos estaban intentando aprender sobre esas criaturas, todos excepto un cierto arquero quien se encontraba entrenando muy lejos de los demás.

-.-.- (Japón, Templo Higure)

Era un día soleado, era de los días más calurosos de la temporada, todo parecía estar tranquilo en ese templo, los únicos ruidos que se escuchaban en ese terreno eran el cantar de los pájaros y el peculiar sonido del tiro con arco.

Como siempre, a esa hora Kagome se encontraba practicando su puntería junto al que desde hacia seis meses era su novio, se conocieron nueve meses atrás en uno de los festivales de su templo, estaba haciendo una demostración de tiro con arco cuando notó una intensa mirada sobre ella, una vez hubo acabado la persona que la estuvo observando detenidamente durante toda su pequeña demostración de tiro con arco se le acercó, a simple vista pudo observar que era bastante musculoso y que parecía estar entrenado para luchar, dando un rápido vistazo a sus manos vio que él también parecía practicar el tiro con arco, además de que se parecía un poco en ella, parecía haber participado en muchas luchas, y que en muchas se había visto envuelto en contra de su voluntad.

Estuvieron hablando sobre el tiro con arco, una semana después volvió, entonces decidieron entrenar juntos y para hacerlo más cómodo dejarlo vivir en la habitación de invitados, otra semana más tarde ya comenzaron a hablar más cosas a parte del tiro con arco dándose cuenta que tenían mucho más en común de lo que habían pensado en un principio, empezaron a conocerse y tres meses más tarde se hicieron novios.

La noche anterior habían salido para celebrar los seis meses que llevaban, fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que él no podría estar mucho tiempo más en Japón, el permiso que le dieron solo había sido de diez meses y ya hacía nueve que llegó.

Después de eso estuvo toda la noche sin poder dormir, solo le quedaba un mes antes de que el hombre al que amaba se fuera. Cuando ya eran las cuatro de la mañana decidió levantarse de la cama, ducharse y preparar el desayuno sabiendo que tenía costumbre de levantarse más o menos a las cinco para entrenar.

Ese día decidió usar un vestido corto y fino de verano de color azul claro con un cinturón muy fino blanco y zapatos planos blancos. Se hizo un semirecogido dejando ver los suaves rizos naturales de su pelo. Y se puso un poco de gloss dándole más volumen así en los labios sin que dejaran de verse naturales.

Clint POV

Después de despertarme y ponerme la ropa deportiva y bajé a la cocina y vi que una vez más, Kagome se había preocupado por hacerme unas tostadas y un zumo de naranja, desde que le dije que eso era lo que usualmente desayunaba para después entrenar, se preocupó de tenerlo preparado para que no tuviese que preocuparme de prepararlo, eso fue desde el primer día en el que me quedé en esa casa. También se preocupó por saber mis gustos a la hora de comer para preparar solamente las comidas que me gustaran. Tanto su madre como hermano habían decidido pasar el verano a casa de un familiar, pero para que el templo no se quedara solo habíamos decidido quedarnos y así poder entrenar todos los días en un sitio en condiciones.

Nada más sentarme me sirvió un vaso de zumo mientras me tendía el diario por sí quería leer las noticias de deportes. Poco a poco fui comiéndome el desayuno.

– Clint – escucho que me llama mientras recoge la mesa para empezar a fregar los platos – Hoy he quedado con unas amigas y comeré con ellas, te he dejado un bento preparado para que te lo puedas llevar al entrenamiento.

– Vale, pero cuando llegues me tendrás que compensar por haberme dejado solo. – veo como ante mi comentario se ríe y acaba de fregar.

– Muy bien, lo que tú digas. – dice mientras sale de la cocina para agarrar su bolso y se va hacia la puerta para ponerse los zapatos. Mientras, yo la voy siguiendo a todos lados. – Recuérdate del bento, que cuando estás entrenando te olvidas del resto. – dice acabando de ponerse los zapatos y levantándose.

– No te preocupes. – digo divertido por su preocupación.

– No lo puedo evitar. – dice haciendo ese puchero que tanto me gusta. – Adiós – dice para darme un suave beso en los labios y girarse rápidamente, pero antes de que ella pudiera girarse completamente le agarro de la cintura atrayéndola hacia mí y haciendo que mi rostro quede en el hueco de su cuello.

– Como mínimo despídete en condiciones. – al ver que con el roce de mi aliento y de mis labios hace que tenga un escalofrío sonrío y le doy un beso en el cuello para después atacar sus labios, de una forma pasional, hambrienta. Dejándola así bastante sonrojada y aturdida al separarme de ella. – Adiós. – Nada más decir eso veo como poco a poco se gira, aún un poco aturdida y sale de la casa.

– "_Esto va a durar poco, va a durar mucho menos de lo esperado." _– Pienso mirando al diario olvidado encima de la mesa donde unas grandes letras y en negrita anunciaban la disolución de S.H.I.E.L.D. – _"Tendré que hablar con Natasha"_

.-.-. (Kagome POV)

Una vez fuera del templo empecé a pensar en lo que le podría regalar y para que así me recordara, por mucho que tuviese ganas de ir con él, primero debía de avisar a Seshomaru con antelación ya que según él al ser mi jefe debe saber todo lo que hago y que pueda afectar a mi trabajo con mucha antelación, debía dejar también todo resuelto en casa.

Después de dar varias vueltas por la ciudad sin ningún resultado decido ir hacia la tienda que mi madre me había recomendado tiempo atrás. Es una pequeña y antigua tienda donde, según mi madre, vendían cosas muy bonitas y raras.

Nada más entrar veo muchos objetos antiguos, la mayoría de ellos ya los había visto en mis aventuras.

– "_Si tan solo se lo pudiese explicar sin que piense que estoy loca" _– Me digo una vez más al recordar el pasado y odiar la forma en la que miento a Clint. Desgraciadamente viajar al pasado es mucho más loco que la visita de un puñado de extraterrestres – _"¡Como si eso fuese normal!"_

– Esto es… – Digo mirando atentamente un rosario. – Miroku… – Estoy segura, estas cuentas, esta energía, todo me dice que es el rosario de mi difunto amigo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces voy hacia la dependienta para comprar este artículo, sin duda este es el mejor regalo que le puedo llegar a dar. Sé que entre el poder de este rosario y Miroku, Clint siempre estará a salvo.

Ahora, solo quedaba encontrar el momento oportuno para dárselo.

* * *

**Bueno, pues aquí os dejo esta corta historia escrita ya desde hace algún tiempo. Espero que disfruteis de la lectura.**


	4. El único para mí - Touya (CCS) Kagome

\- ¡Siéntate!, ¿¡No te he dicho que solamente será durante las vacaciones de verano!?

Aquí estaba yo, como siempre peleando con Inuyasha, y todo empezó porque yo le dije que no estaría en el sengoku durante las vacaciones de verano, mi tía Sonomi y mi prima Tomoyo venían a casa con unos amigos de la familia. Decían estar muy preocupadas por mi salud, ya que, gracias a las enfermedades inventadas por mi abuelo mi tío, el hermano de mi mare, dijo que su mujer y su hija pasarían el verano con mi familia ya que él no podía, y que ellas al haber quedado anteriormente que pasarían las vacaciones con sus amigos hizo que al final todos viniesen al templo de mi familia.

Mi familia era muy peculiar, mi madre era la hija pequeña de uno de los hombres mas ricos, al casarse con mi padre, que era un hombre humilde en vez del prometido que sus padres le habían encontrado, renunció a su herencia y poco después, cuando su familia se enteró del enlace entre su hija y ese hijo de sacerdote la repudiaron por no seguir las decisiones de su familia. Así que no era muy fácil para nosotros ir a hacerles visitas por lo que ellos venían siempre que podían y no quería perderme este acontecimiento familiar.

Me llevó más de una hora convencer a Inuyasha de que no me necesitarían durante ese tiempo, ya que ahora en el grupo viajaba Kikyo que podía percibir los fragmentos y que según lo que él siempre decía era mejor en todo que yo.

\- ¡Feh! Haz lo que quieras muchacha, pero cuando te metas en problemas no me vengas suplicando ayuda. – me contestó el medio demonio

-.-.-.- 10 min después

\- Vaya con cuidado señorita Kagome. – Me dijo Miroku

\- Cuídate hermana. – dijo Sango abrazándome fuertemente

\- No exageréis, no es como si me fuese para siempre. – dije un poco divertida por la forma tan exagerada que tenían de reaccionar.

\- Mamá, cuando vuelvas tráeme dulces.

\- Jajaja, claro que si cariño. – dije acariciándole suavemente la cabeza de Shippo.

\- Ten buen viaje. – me dijo Kikyo con una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

\- Gracias. – dije con una sincera sonrisa, hacia ya mucho que me di cuenta de que mi amor por Inuyasha murió mucho tiempo atrás, por lo que solamente debió ser un enamoramiento infantil, ahora lo sentía como un hermano mayor, yo ya no veía a Kikyo como una rival, eso y que ya no quisiera llevarse a Inuyasha al infierno hizo que fuéramos bastante amigas.

\- ¿No dices nada Inuyasha? – escuché como Miroku le preguntó.

\- ¡Feh! – contesto este

\- Adiós chicos. – decidí pasar por completo de Inuyasha ya que no quería enfadarme con él justamente antes de irme durante tanto tiempo, ya que después sentiría remordimiento por una pelea sobre algo tan tonto, por lo que salté al pozo para ir a mi casa, mi tiempo.

Nada más al entrar, en el recibidor vi una nota de mi madre que decía que Sota, el abuelo y ella estarían de compras para la cena especial que mi madre quería hacer para los invitados, sin darle más importancia me fui a bañar y cambiarme a mi ropa de sacerdotisa, era un uniforme básico pero con un toque moderno, ya que era especial del templo de mi familia, tenía una pequeña esfera bordada en la zona del corazón, ya que ese era el famoso templo de la esfera, básicamente era como la tradicional pero con una capa roja en el interior haciendo que se vieran los bordes rojos, y un heko obi con el mismo estampado que Sesshomaru tenía en las mangas y cuello y también con una pequeña luna morada en cada uno de los extremos mostrando que me encontraba bajo la protección del gran youkai, me peiné, al no querer parecerme a Kikyo me hice una cola alta con mechones enmarcándome el rostro por los lados y me dispuse a barrer un poco las hojas que estaba esparcidas en el acceso del templo.

-.-.-.- (En frente de las escaleras del templo)

De un gran coche salían ocho personas Sakura, Touya y Fujitaka Kinomoto, Syaoran y Meilin Li, Yukito Tsukishiro, Tomoyo y Sonomi Daidouji, una vez fuera del coche todos menos Tomoyo y su madre se sorprendieron al verse frente las escaleras de un templo.

\- Tomoyo-chan, ¿Por qué paramos a hacer una visita a un templo? – preguntó Sakura

\- No venimos a visitar el templo, más bien venimos a pasar las vacaciones de verano. – Contestó la joven haciendo que Meilin la mirase extrañada.

\- La hermana de mi marido se casó con el hijo del sacerdote de este templo. Subamos – dijo Sonomi sonriendo suavemente. – Sakura, no deberías de llevar esa maleta tan pesada tu sola – Dijo mientras hacia una señal para que una de las guardaespaldas de su hija le llevase a pesada maleta. Después de uno minutos llegaron a la cima de las escaleras, todos menos los Kinomoto, quienes tenían genes de deportistas, parecían estar agotados por el esfuerzo de subir esas interminables escaleras. Cuando recuperaron el aliento y miraron al frente se quedaron de piedra, delante de ellos parecía haber un ángel con unas ropas de miko algo cambiadas, parecían ser las habituales ropas de miko tradicional a las que estaban acostumbrados pero unos cuantos cambios como un bordado en el pecho en forma de luna morada y una esfera rosada.

\- ¡Kagome-chan! – Exclamó Sonomi y vio cómo se les iba acercando

\- Tía Sonomi, Tomoyo-chan ¿Cómo estáis? – dijo recibiendo el fuerte abrazo de su tía.

\- Kagome-chan, no deberías esforzarte, puedes tener una recaída. – Dijo su tía preocupada

\- No te preocupes tía, estoy perfectamente. – dijo riendo nerviosamente.

\- Oye Tomoyo, ¿Qué tu prima está enferma? – preguntó Meilin susurrando haciendo que todos pusieran atención para saber la respuesta.

\- La verdad es que tiene la salud muy delicada, desde que cumplió los quince años ha faltado mucho a la escuela, y varias veces ha sido hospitalizada con mucha fiebre y varias enfermedades. – Les explicó con preocupación.

\- ¡Entonces no debería estar haciendo esas cosas! – dijo Sakura preocupada por la salud de la prima de su mejor amiga y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que ella dijo.

\- Bien, Tomoyo-chan, ¿Me presentarías a tus amigos? – dijo la sacerdotisa con una hermosa sonrisa haciendo ver el parecido entre Tomoyo y ella.

\- Claro, Yukito Tsukishiro, Syaoran y Meilin Li, el señor Fujitaka Kinomoto, Touya y Sakura, mi mejor amiga.

\- Encantada me llamo Kagome – dijo poniéndose al nivel de Sakura y dándole un suave abrazo haciendo que se sonrojara. – Si me siguen les guiaré a la casa donde estarán, está justo detrás de la casa principal, por lo que si tienen algún problema no duden en avisarme, otra opción es quedarme en la otra casa por si puedo ayudar, pero eso se decidirá más adelante. – dijo mientras los guiaba.

Pasaron una hora escogiendo las habitaciones ya que había bastantes, desempacando el equipaje y poniéndose una ropa más cómoda, después de eso salieron al patio que era parte del bosque para tomar el fresco, al salir vieron a la madre de Tomoyo y al padre de Sakura hablando con una mujer y un anciano, Tomoyo les confirmó de que se trataba de su tía Naomi y el abuelo de Kagome, después vieron a Kagome hablando con un chico de la edad de Tomoyo y ella les dijo que era su primo Souta, una vez que todos se presentaron decidieron ayudar con el templo.

\- Sakura-chan, Meilin-chan no hace falta que ayudéis, podéis acompañar a Souta al parque, Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran-Kun vosotros también deberíais ir. – Les comentó la joven.

\- ¡Sí! – dijeron todos al unísono.

\- Vale, ahora solo queda… - murmuró girándose hacia los dos jóvenes – Yukito-san, Touya-san, no hace falta que ayuden ya no hay mucha faena – dijo de una forma muy formal – creo que ya han visto que tenemos material para practicar tanto el tiro con arco, el kendo y lucha.

\- Si no le importa practicaré tiro con arco – dijo Yukito recibiendo un asentimiento de Kagome.

Kagome empezó a recoger la suciedad después de haber acabado de barrer cuando de repente Touya comenzó a ayudarla.

\- Touya-san, no hace falta que ayude.

\- Touya – al ver la confusión en el rostro de la joven aclaró – llámame Touya, Kagome-chan – dijo con mucha confianza, esa joven era capaz de hacer que se relajase y que confiara en ella instantáneamente – no hace falta que te hagas la fuerte, sabemos que tienes una salud muy delicada – dijo haciendo que se sonrojara a causa de que se dio cuenta que todos pensaban que tenia un cuerpo débil por su "enfermedad".

\- Bien – dijo dándose por vencida al ver la mirada decidida de Touya.

Fue pasando el tiempo, Kagome había descubierto el secreto de Sakura (Tanto el padre y hermano de Sakura y los padres de Tomoyo sabían el secreto) y ella a cambio les dijo su secreto, les dijo sobre todas las aventuras que habían vivido y las que quedaban por vivir a causa de la esfera.

Durante todo ese tiempo tanto Touya como Kagome se enamoraron el uno del otro pero no se atrevían a confesar sus sentimientos por las malas experiencias del pasado. Kagome sabía que Touya tuvo una relación en secundaria con una miko que a más era su profesora, y creía que otra vez la historia se estaba repitiendo, Touya en cambio pensó en que Kagome haría lo mismo que Kaho, cuando más enamorado estuvo se fue para luego volver enamorada de la rencarnación de Clow Reed, Kagome de pronto podía decidir quedarse en el otro lado del pozo tener una relación con ese tal Inuyasha por mucho que ella dijese que él ya tenía una persona con quien estar.

\- ¡Kagome! – Llamó Sakura a la joven sacerdotisa - ¿Cuánto falta para que el festival de verano empiece?

\- Dos horas, tenéis tiempo de sobra para arreglaros.

\- ¿Tú no te arreglarás? – le preguntó Meilin

\- De momento no, yo tengo que hacer un espectáculo de tiro con arco y después ya me pondré un yukata para pasear por el recinto y ver los fuegos artificiales con vosotros si queréis.

\- ¡Claro que queremos! – Respondió su prima.

\- Así será más divertido ¿Verdad? – Comentó Yukito.

\- Si – dijo Syaoran simplemente.

\- Por cierto, ¿Dónde están mi padre y mi hermano? – preguntó la cazadora de cartas.

\- Ahora que lo pienso tampoco veo a mi madre. – respondió la pelinegra

\- Touya está ayudando a Souta a entrenarse, y el resto han ido de paseo a ver si ven algo que les guste para comprarlo de recuerdo. – Respondió Kagome mientras miraba el reloj de la sala de estar – será mejor que acabe de arreglar la tienda de amuletos y mire si alguna de las otras paradas necesita ayuda.

\- ¿Necesitas que te ayude? – Le preguntó Yukito.

\- No hace falta, es un leve repaso y después me cambio, hay tiempo para todo ya que mi espectáculo es media hora después del inicio del festival. Aun así gracias.

Una hora y media más tarde ya iban llegando personas que el abuelo Higurashi atendía a medida que iban llegando al templo, cuando el festival empezó oficialmente vieron a sus compañeros de clase: Nakuru, Chiharu, Naoko, Takashi, Eriol y Rika con la profesora Kaho Mizuki, (Tanto Kero como Spinel Sun estaban en sus formas de "peluche") les preguntaron la razón por la cual estaban aquí y dijeron que Eriol tenía una casa en esta ciudad, y que ya que habían escuchado que este era un templo de los más antiguos y poderosos de Japón decidieron venir a este festival, las cosas estaban como siempre un poco tensas entre Yukito y Nakuru y Touya y Kaho y después, como siempre Nakuru abrazando a Touya, fueron a ver el espectáculo de la miko ya que tenían curiosidad.

\- Tengo ganas de ver de lo que es capaz, se dice que dentro de la familia Higurashi nació la rencarnación de una poderosa sacerdotisa, pero que superando la aversión que todas las mikos sentían por quien tuviese sangre youkai fue aún más poderosa, y le llamaron la única humana con el corazón puro. – Explicó la sacerdotisa.

\- La miko que hará la demostración es mi prima. – informó al ver la impaciencia de todos y explicándoles la razón por la que estaban aquí – hemos venido de visita ya que hacia tiempo que no veníamos y así ver el festival.

Estuvieron hablando un poco más hasta que el silencio reinó en todo el terreno, se vio salir a una joven de ojos azules con un arco más grande que ella y posicionarse frente a una diana que estaba realmente lejos, a su lado tenía dos flechas clavadas en el suelo, la gente observaba impaciente por ver si esa joven era capaz de acertar un tiro que incluso los profesionales tendrían más posibilidades de fallar que de acertar, después de unos segundos que a todo el mundo parecieron eternos finalmente lanzó la flecha dando en el blanco, se dispuso a coger la otra mientras retiraban la flecha de la diana y lanzó de nuevo dando otra vez en la diana, dentro de la marca de la flecha anterior cosa que era aun más difícil. Todos se quedaron en silencio sorprendidos y hasta que de repente estallaron en aplausos, vieron también como la miko hacia una suave reverencia y observaron la cara tan serena que tenía, no había rastro de emoción.

(Kagome POV)

Mientras me preparaba para tirar noté cuatro presencias bastantes poderosas que no conocía, habían dos que se parecían mucho a la de Yukito y Kero, también había una rencarnación y una miko con el poder lunar muy alto, casi se podía decir que era como Yue, casi. Haciendo caso omiso de la presión a la que sus auras me sometían realicé los dos tiros sin problemas, demostrando así la precisión que gané durante mi aventura, rápidamente me fui a cambiar por un yukata blanco y rosa que mi madre me hizo para la ocasión.

Durante diez minutos estuve buscando a Tomoyo y sus amigos, entre la multitud y las veces que me paraban para felicitar mi actuación se me hacía una tarea más difícil de lo normal y más cuando parecían estar dispersos, los que tenían un alto nivel de poder los pude hallar casi instantáneamente, en cambio para el resto tuve que hacer una búsqueda más exhaustiva, finalmente los encontré a todos delante del árbol sagrado, las personas mágicas parecían hipnotizadas por el viejo poder que desprendía, ni tan siquiera parecieron darse cuenta de mi presencia. No fue hasta unos minutos más tarde que mi prima se percató de que estaba allí, y empezó a presentarme a todos los amigos que habían venido para estar en el festival.

\- Bueno, pronto empezarán los fuegos artificiales. – Dije intentando ser amable después de saber que la miko con poder lunar era Kaho Mizuki – Se un buen sitio para verlos, si queréis os lo enseño. – dije sabiendo que la respuesta seria positiva.

-.-.- (Normal POV)

Anduvieron tres minutos por el bosque saliendo a un claro donde sus familiares también estaban, pero también había tres chicas y un chico, todos ellos un poco apartados del resto.

\- ¡Kagome! – Dijeron a coro las chicas abalanzándose sobre la joven y dándole las felicitaciones por su demostración de tiro con arco.

\- ¡Yuka, Eri, Ayumi! – dijo riéndose de las tonterías de sus amigas. – Tampoco es para tanto.

\- Higurashi – Dijo el joven haciéndola voltear para verlo – felicidades por la demostración – dijo tendiéndole un ramo de rosas rojas.

\- Gracias Hojou, son hermosas – dijo con una risa nerviosa ante esto, Touya sintió rabia y más al ver como dejaba que ese chico se le acercara sin problemas.

\- Kagome-chan – dijo su prima viendo la reacción del mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto al ver como se le acercaba ese chico - ¿vemos los fuegos artificiales juntas? – le pidió una vez tuvo toda su atención.

\- Claro – contestó con una de sus más radiantes sonrisas.

Estaba a punto de sentarse en el césped cuando Touya extendió su fina chaqueta en el suelo, viendo como esta se le quedo viendo con curiosidad soltó una suave risa y le explicó.

\- Es para que te sientes, sería una pena que te mancharas. – dijo viendo como aparecía un tenue sonrojo en el rostro de la muchacha.

\- G-gracias Touya-kun. – le agradeció sin darse cuenta de que eso animó más al muchacho al ver como el chico que le dio el ramo de rosas parecía disgustado por su cercanía.

-.-.-.-

Al final de las vacaciones se despidieron de ella e intercambiaron números de teléfono para mantenerse en contacto mientras ella estuviese en su época.

Una semana más después de la despedida Kagome fue hacia el otro lado del pozo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegó el tan temido día de la lucha final. Y cuando al fin pudo estar en casa ya se había decidido. Por mucho que le gustara estar en el pasado ella pertenecía aquí con su familia y amigos.

Milagrosamente pudo acabar el curso sin problemas, teniendo una nota media bastante alta pese a todas sus ausencias. Eso había hecho que pudiese elegir su nueva escuela con más libertad de la que en un principio había pensado.

Desde que llegó de nuevo a casa intentó pasar el máximo tiempo posible con su familia y amigos ya que pronto se iría de la ciudad. Cuando llego el esperado día de la mudanza.

Durante la primera semana de la mudanza a penas salía de la casa que su tía le había comprado al enterarse que quería alquilar un _"sucio y diminuto apartamento"_ (Como su querida tía lo había llamado) diciendo que eso apenas sería nada para la fortuna que poseía.

Durante esos días se había alimentado a base de comida rápida ya que no tenía tiempo ni medios para hacerse de comer. Aún no había comprado ni material ni materias primas. Por una vez, viendo que ya había acabado de desembalar decidió ir a un restaurante que había visto al llegar.

Después deponerse un vestido de color amarillo pastel y unos zapatos blancos salió dispuesto a finalmente tomar el aire. Una vez dentro un joven le llevo hasta la mesa y le llevó un vaso de agua y la carta. Mientras, las chicas de la mesa de al lado no paraban de suspirar diciendo lo apuesto que era uno de los camareros. Sin darle importancia siguió decidiendo que comer.

-.-.-.-

\- No os lo creeréis, acaba de entrar una chica hermosa. – Dice uno de los camareros – Y además tiene la voz más suave y dulce que podáis imaginar.

\- A ti todas te parecen hermosas – dice su compañero - ¿Verdad Shogi?

\- Hahaha es cierto, aún no he visto a ninguna chica que te parezca fea – dice el cocinero mientras emplata.

\- Pero es cierto, tiene unos ojos grandes y expresivos, pelo largo, negro y con suaves rizos en las puntas, labios pequeños pero carnosos. Pequeñas y delicadas manos. Un pequeño pero tonificado cuerpo con un suave olor a jazmín que hace que tu corazón se acelere nada más al estar junto a ella. – Dice suspirando exageradamente – Debo haber muerto e ido al cielo. ¿Eh, pero donde ha ido?

\- Hn, mientras estabas en las nubes se ha ido a seguir atendiendo a los clientes, o puede que a atender a esa chica ya que parecía interesado – Comenta Shogi intentando aguantarse la risa.

\- ¡Nooooooo!, el seguro que me la quita, todas las chicas van tras él – Dice mientras corre hacia su nuevo interés romántico.

-.-.-.-

Sintiendo una mirada fija en mí levanto la vista para ver parado a mi lado a un muy perplejo Touya. Sorprendiéndome al no esperar verlo tan pronto sonrío de forma tímida. Dejando de lado los susurros de las chicas del lado y el camarero que me había dado el menú me dispongo a pedir mi comida.

\- Oden ¿verdad? – Me pregunta antes de que pudiese llegar a pedir nada. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Sorpresa – digo con una suave risa – Hace una semana que me mudé para asistir a una escuela de aquí y quería sorprenderte – digo mientras veo como coge la carta haciendo que nuestras manos se toquen.

\- Pronto se acaba mi turno así que ahora hablaremos Kagome – dice con voz ronca mientras nuestras manos se rozan al entregarle la carta.

Poco sabía yo, que esa charla acabaría haciéndome ver que el siempre sería el único para mí. Y nos permitiera empezar con nuestra relación.


	5. Por favor, ámame - Sesshomaru y Kagome

La primera vez que me fijé en ti fue cuando nos conocimos. Ese fuego tuyo me hizo sentir algo dentro de mí. Algo que no podía llegar a explicar.

Esos ojos marrones con un toque dorado brillaban de forma hermosa cada vez que te enfurecías. Esos pequeños labios por donde salían esas palabras que no te parabas a pensar. Todo eso me gustó de ti, por ello, para no tener debilidades decidí atacarte

Tiempo después, cuando pusiste tu vida en peligro por salvar la de tus amigos y la del estúpido mestizo me hizo ver lo leal que podías ser. Cada vez me interesabas más y por ello quise acabar contigo, para así no ser débil como mi padre.

Fuimos encontrándonos de forma esporádica durante mucho tiempo. Una de ellas fue el día de la lucha final. Fue sin duda uno de los peores días de mi vida. Pese a mis intentos de acabar con esa asquerosa araña no podía, mi preocupación por ti, por una simple sacerdotisa humana no me dejaba concentrarme en mi misión. Cuando al fin una de tus flechas acabó con ese individuo me di cuenta de que cada vez parecías ser más poderosa.

Después de eso, tardé tres años en verte de nuevo. Mis constantes visitas al pueblo no eran solo por Rin, también eran para ver si estabas de vuelta. En uno de esos viajes te vi, como siempre estabas junto al mestizo, pero esta vez con ropas tradicionales de sacerdotisa no aquellas reveladoras ropas que solías llevar tiempo atrás. Me fijé como en tan solo tres años tu belleza había aumentado, como tus rasgos eran más finos y maduros dándote un aspecto elegante.

Más tarde, supe que te habías cansado de mi medio hermano y empezado a viajar por varios pueblos ayudando a los aldeanos de estos. Y así un día te vi. Sentada bajo un enorme árbol mientras leías tranquilamente uno de esos libros de los que Rin tanto me había hablado.

\- ¿Qué haces en mis tierras? – Pregunto con mi usual máscara de frialdad viendo como lentamente levantas tu rostro con una suave sonrisa.

\- Sesshomaru-sama, no esperaba verte tan pronto – contestas con una sonrisa.

\- No has contestado mi pregunta – Te digo a la vez que lentamente avanzo hacia ti.

\- La verdad es que no lo sé, solo he sentido que debía venir hacia aquí, como si algo o alguien me llamara. – Contestas con semblante pensativo.

Los días siguientes a aquel seguí encontrándote bajo aquel árbol. Poco a poco empecemos a conversar, bueno más bien tu conversabas mientras yo te escuchaba hablar sobre tu época y familia.

Hoy, en uno de esos días, te veo con lágrimas a los ojos, sin perder más tiempo me siento junto a ti. Sabiendo que tan solo tú entenderás que esta es mi forma de apoyarte. Poco a poco vas levantando tu rostro anegado de lágrimas para mirarme directamente a los ojos. Ahí es cuando me doy cuenta una seguridad en ti que no vi antes.

\- S-sesshomaru-sama – escucho como dices mi nombre con algo de timidez pese a la seguridad y determinación que tus ojos reflejan. – Yo, llevo pensando desde hace tiempo que…que te amo. – Escucho como dices sorprendiéndome al no esperarme esa declaración.

Sintiendo como mi cuerpo reacciona por si solo me doy cuenta de que te estoy abrazando fuertemente contra mí mientras suavemente te beso.

\- Por favor, ámame – escucho como me dices con voz rota haciendo que te abrace más fuertemente intentando hacerte entender que yo siento lo mismo.


	6. Estúpido - Nash (Kuroko) Kagome

\- ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! – repito como un mantra escuchando solo una risa como respuesta. – Te odio ¡¿Cómo que los japoneses somos como monos?! Soy japonesa ¡Idiota!

Viendo como sigue simplemente riéndose hace que me ponga de los nervios y me abalance hacia él pegándole un puñetazo en la mejilla. Ante esto veo como deja de reírse para acercarme a él pasándome un brazo por la cintura y agarrándome duramente por el pelo mientras me besa con fuerza, sin detenerse ante mis quejidos por el dolor al que me somete.

Lo odio, odio como tiene doble personalidad, odio que sea el más amable para luego insultar a sus adversarios o insultarme. Odio como menosprecia a todo el mundo odio que sea tan creído pero lo que sin duda más odio es como hace que aun teniendo todos esos defectos cuando me da una de sus sonrisas lo perdone, odio amarlo.

\- Estúpida, sabes mejor que nadie que no debes pegarme –Dice haciéndome ver que quizás, en este caso, puede que si sea verdad que la estúpida sea yo.

.-.-.-.

\- ¡¿Estás bien?! – pregunto a la vez que me levanto y corro hacia el chico de pelo y ojos azules que Nash ha pateado.

\- S-Si – dice a duras penas mientras veo como aparecen más chicos y se disponen a protegerlos pero acabando solo en un reto para el próximo partido.

Viendo cómo se van me levanto y me siento nuevamente junto a Nash mientras este me acerca más a él.

\- No vuelvas a acercarte más a esos monos y mucho menos te alejes de mí para irte a defender a otro. – Termina de decime mientras finalmente deja caer el brazo que tenía sobre mis hombros.

\- _"Espero que realmente puedan ganarlos"_ – digo pensando en esos chicos y en la posibilidad de que si Nash perdía algo cambiara.

* * *

**Proxima historia: I'm not a monster - Furuba  
**


	7. I'm not a monster - Momiji (Furuba) Rin

\- ¡Momiji-kuuuuun! – Exclama una chica mientras abraza por la espalda al chico que desde hacía un mes era su novio.

\- Hola Rin-chan – dice este mientras se gira para besar la frente de su novia. - ¿Qué tenemos que comprar?

\- Una amiga de mi hermano viene para pasar su cumpleaños y como hace mucho que no la veo quiero comprarle algo. – Dice mientras lo arrastra hacia las tiendas.

-.-.-

\- No puedo creer que no haya nada bonito para comprarle. – Se queja la chica.

\- Bueno, uno de mis primos tiene una tienda de ropa. Podemos ir a ver si hay algo que te guste. – Le propone el rubio.

\- Bien – Responde animada – ¡Vamos allá!

-.-.-

\- Bienvenidos… oh Momiji ¿qué haces aquí? – Pregunta Mine casi a gritos alertando a Ayame de la presencia de su primo.

\- Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí ¿Cómo estáis? – Preguntó - ¿Habéis venido a comprar ropa para ti, Rin-chan? – Pregunta de nuevo sin dejarlos responder.

\- La verdad es que estamos buscando un regalo para el cumpleaños de una amiga. – Responde esta.

\- Bueno veamos. Debemos buscar algo muy colorido y animado. Algo que realce su belleza juvenil – Dice Ayame a la vez que empieza a buscar algo con esas cualidades.

\- Bu-bueno, Kagome-nee-chan es mayor. Va a cumplir 26 años – le dice – Tiene el pelo negro con puntas ondulados y los ojos de un azul muy profundo– Le explica.

\- Kagome, ¿cómo Kagome Higurashi? – Pregunta el peliplateado.

\- Si, ella. ¿La conoces? – pregunta emocionada.

\- Claro que la conozco, creo que se de alguien que se animará mucho al saber de ella. – Responde mientras va de nuevo a buscar algo.

* * *

**Proxima historia: Mi primer gran amor - Yu Yu Hakusho**


	8. Mi primer gran amor - Kurama

\- ¡Shuichi-kun! – Escucho la dulce voz de mi mejor amiga y mi gran amor secreto junto a una risa.

Al girarme veo como una niña de seis años, de ojos azul cristalino y cabello medianoche rebelde corre hacia mí desbordando energía.

\- Hola Kagome-chan – Digo contento al ver como se para frente a mí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro pecoso haciéndola brillar.

-.-.-.-

Mirándola directamente a sus ojos lagañosos, viendo su pelo más desordenado de lo normal y como se frotaba los ojos intentando despertarse hizo que el pecho se me apretara. Temía decirle lo que había venido a comunicarle, sabía que rompería su pequeño corazón si lo hacía, pero también sabía que de lo contrario jamás me lo perdonaría.

Me esperé media hora hasta que finalmente estaba arreglada y ya había desayunado. Después la convencí a dar una pequeña vuelta y sentarnos bajo el árbol sagrado, mi lugar favorito.

\- Me voy a mudar – Dije sin más mirando fijamente su rostro para saber cómo se sentía.

\- ¿¡Por qué!? – Escuché que dijo con voz entrecortada y el ceño fruncido - ¿He hecho algo que te haya enfadado? – me preguntó con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

\- ¡No! – Exclamé sin poderme controlar. – Tú eres perfecta.

-.-.-.-

Después de tanto tiempo aquí estás, frente a mí. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, ahora estás tan diferente. Tan madura y atractiva que apenas me puedo concentrar. Tal y como hablas, la forma en las que tus palabras salen de tus dulces labios me hipnotiza y me hacen sentir como en casa de nuevo.

Al darme cuenta de que ya sabes sobre los demonios me hace sentirme aún mejor, sabiendo que ya no tendría que esconderte nada más sobre mí y que podría ser yo mismo a tu alrededor. Pero sin duda lo que más me gusta de ti en este momento es que pese a ser una sacerdotisa no sientes odio hacia los demonios haciendo que mi corazón se acelere al ver tu sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que me vuelve a enamorar tanto como el primer día. Esa sonrisa que me hace decirte…

-Te amo – para después besarte.

* * *

**Proxima historia: Retrato - Naruto  
**


	9. Retrato - Sai (Naruto) Kagome

\- ¡Cuidado! – Escuché la voz de la joven de ojos azules que desde hacía un mes aparecía en mis sueños.

\- _"Otro sueño más"_ – Pensé al verla y escucharla de nuevo.

Esta vez el paisaje a nuestro alrededor estaba totalmente devastado, con una neblina morada. La chica estaba gravemente herida y aun así estaba protegiendo a los que creo que eran sus amigos.

Vi como luchan contra un hombre de pelo ondulado y negro. Esa chica parecía ser la más poderosa de ese gran y extraño grupo. Cuando finalmente le pudo dar el golpe de gracia con una de sus flechas, la voz de su enemigo junto con sus risas resonó por todo el lugar maldiciéndola con una vida de soledad.

Vi como poco a poco desaparecía envuelta por una luz rosada. Seguidamente me desperté.

-.-.-.-

\- No sabía que tenías retratos en color – Escucho la voz de Sakura detrás de mi mientras admiro la hermosa obra frente a mí.

\- Lo compré a un vendedor ambulante – le contesto a la vez que me giro para darle una de mis sonrisas mientras pienso en cómo desde que lo compré no paro de tener esos extraños sueños.

-.-.-.-

Al fin en casa después de una larga misión que ha durado una semana. Es increíble, pero durante esta semana no he soñado con esa joven y extrañamente me siento vacío, como si algo me faltara.

Una vez entro en casa lo primero que noto es la ausencia del retrato y también que toda esa zona está desordenada, con los muebles rotos por el suelo, la pared y el suelo ligeramente ensangrentado y chamuscado entre otras cosas. Quitándome de la cabeza el cansancio me pongo en guardia al ver un rastro de sangre y escuchar una leve respiración proveniente de mi habitación donde el rastro llevaba.

Al entrar en ella veo algo que me deja sin aliento, en mi cama, está la chica del retrato y mis sueños empapada en sangre. Soltando rápidamente mi kunai me dirijo con prisa hasta ella, preocupado al verla tan pálida así que sin más tardar la llevo al hospital.

-.-.-.-

\- Al fin despiertas – Digo con una leve sonrisa al ver despertar a la joven después de que estuviera tres meses en coma.

Observo como abres la boca dispuesta a hablar, viendo tu cara creo que tienes mucho que preguntar al igual que yo, pero después de estar tanto tiempo sin hacerla servir acabas tosiendo.

\- No deberías esforzarte – Digo mientras de paso un vaso de agua. – Te encontré en mi casa, tumbada en mi cama sangrando profusamente. He podido convencer a todos de que no eres peligrosa, de que puedes quedarte, yo me haré cargo de ti ya que sé que ya no tienes donde ir, se lo de tu lucha contra esa araña.

Veo cómo te sorprendes, sintiéndome como un estúpido intento tranquilizarte explicándote como lo sé. Al principio parece que no te crees lo que explico, pero con solo posar tu delicada mano sobre mi brazo pareces convencerte.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡Sai, Sai! – Escucho tu voz haciendo que salga de mis pensamientos. - ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Nada, solo estaba recordando cómo nos conocimos y como poco a poco me cambiaste. – Respondo mientras te abrazo y te pongo en mi regazo mientras acaricio tu abultado vientre.

\- Tú también me cambiaste – Dices mientras giras levemente tu rostro para besarme. – Creí que nunca podría llegar a ser feliz, pero tú conseguiste que finalmente llegara a serlo.

"_Todo empezó con un retrato"_

* * *

**_Proxima historia: Angel parte 2: Alas blancas - Kuroko _**


	10. Ángel: Alas blancas - Jason y Kagome

_\- Inglés_

\- Japonés

Ángel: Alas Blancas

* * *

Ser la capitana del club de tiro con arco no es fácil, pero esa responsabilidad me distrae de pesar en Inuyasha y en ese tal Jason.

Su aspecto, su voz, su forma de hablar, su mirada. Todo de él me dice "problemas" y "peligro" y eso es lo que me atrae y por ello estoy asustada ya que normalmente ese es el tipo de hombre que me atrae.

Sé que debo concentrarme. Tengo que prepararme para el campeonato nacional de tiro con arco.

\- ¡Ya estoy en casa! – Exclamo una vez llego a casa después del entrenamiento.

\- Bienvenida – Escucho la suave voz de mi madre - ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? – Me pregunta mientras me sirve un vaso con zumo de naranja como hace siempre que llego a casa desde que tengo memoria.

\- Gracias – Le agradezco por el zumo – Bien, nuestra media es cada vez mayor y teniendo en cuenta que tan solo ha pasado un mes y medio desde la última competición y ya han conseguido mejorar mucho.

\- ¡Qué bien! – Veo como sonríe contenta ante los éxitos de mi equipo – Por cierto, tu primo me ha llamado y te ha dejado un recado para mañana.

-.-.- Al día siguiente -.-.-

\- ¡Me voy, hasta luego! – Me despido saliendo a toda prisa de casa para encontrarme con mi primo y sus amigos.

Nada más llegar al sitio acordado veo un grupo de chicos enormes. Perfecto, lo que me faltaba para empeorar el complejo sobre mi altura. Pero bueno, es normal, por algo juegan al básquet. La mayoría de los jugadores siempre son enormes.

\- ¿¡No podrías simplemente traerte tu propio elemento de la suerte Shin-chan!? – Exclamo llamando la atención de mi primo y sus compañeros. – ¿Se puede saber porque llamaste a casa para decir que me leyera tu horóscopo y te trajera tu elemento de la suerte?

\- No entiendo como esto puede ser tu artículo de la suerte, ¿seguro que no quieres uno de los amuletos del santuario? – Continúo hablando a la vez que le doy el control remoto de la TV.

\- Oha Asa nunca se equivoca – Responde este aceptando el elemento.

\- Lo que digas – Le respondo empezando a seguirlos hacia el sitio del partido mientras empezamos con las presentaciones y a hablar.

-.-.- Tiempo Saltar -.-.-

_\- Hey Ángel – _Escucho una muy familiar voz hablando en inglés.

_\- Jason ¿Cierto?_ – Digo haciendo ver que no estoy segura de su nombre, como si no hubiese pensado en él desde que nos conocimos días atrás.

_\- Veo que me recuerdas – _Me dice junto a una gran carcajada mientras se acerca más a mi pasando uno de sus brazos por mi cintura.

_\- Y yo veo que la suerte no está de vuestro lado – _Respondo sabiendo como se habían burlado anteriormente gracias a los compañeros de Shin.

_\- Tan solo es el primer cuarto. Será mejor que no os emocionéis. Definitivamente os daremos una paliza, ya verás. –_ Continua hablando mientras me aparto de su agarre aprovechando que lo llaman para ir con sus compañeros.

\- ¿Ángel? ¿A caso os conocéis? – Me pregunta Shin muy sorprendido.

\- Algo así, me topé con él hace unos días – Respondo restándole importancia – Bueno, demostradles de lo que somos capaces los Japoneses – Les animo mientras salen a jugar de nuevo.

Veo como ahora parecen ser mejores que antes, como superan al equipo de mi primo.

\- ¿Tan impresionante es? – hago una pregunta al aire al ver que todos se quedan sorprendidos por la jugada de Jason.

\- Sí, es un windmill dunk, pero eso no es lo más impresionante. – Responde esa chica, Riko.

\- Kagami-kun – Escucho la voz del "chico fantasma".

\- Si, realizar un mate con dos manos sin duda es mucho mejor que hacerlo con una mano, incluso si el salto es más corto – Dice Kagami – Pero este tipo hizo un lane up y le añadió un windmill a eso… yo nunca he intentado eso antes – finaliza.

_\- ¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Visteis eso malditos monos?!_ – Me sobresalta la voz de Jason - _¡Vosotros nunca podréis hacer eso! ¡Esta o es la fuerza a la que se puede llegar con solo un poco de esfuerzo!_ – Finaliza para después mirarme a los ojos.

Unos minutos más tarde Vorpal Swords, el equipo Japonés tiene que pedir tiempo. Ciertamente el equipo contrario es sorprendentemente más fuerte de lo esperado.

La nueva estrategia es hacer un cambio dejando a mi primo y a otro fuera del juego para que juegen Kagami y Kuroko. Sinceramente me alegro, no soporto que Shin esté junto a ese tipo de personas, no soporto pensar en que puede salir herido tanto mental como físicamente por culpa de esos barbaros por mucho amuleto de la suerte que lleve.

Justo después del cambio, el juego vuelve a cambiar, poniéndose de nuevo a nuestro favor.

\- Sólo espero que todo acabe bien – Susurro rezando para que ganen.


	11. Sombra - Hiei

**Hola, antes que nada gracias por leer mis historias y perdó por actualizarlas tan poco.**

**Este capítulo es un poco extraño, si digo la verdad lo tenia guardado desde hace años y ya ni me acordaba de él.**

**Es uno de los primeros fics que hice en el 2010, con ayuda del traductor Google ya que no sabía suficiente español como para escribir cómodamente. **

**Se que quizas no sea muy bueno, pero es parte de "historia" como escritora.**

* * *

**Sombra**

**Hiei y Kagome**

**Edad 5 años:**

Una pequeña niña de pelo ondulado y ojos de un marrón muy cálido va corriendo por el bosque que rodea su casa. Sabiendo que no debe alejarse mucho de ella decide darse la vuelta y volver hacia donde sus padres se encuentran, solo parándose para jugar con los animalitos que se va encontrando. Poco sabía ella, que con esas inocentes acciones llamaría la atención de alguien muy particular.

Así, desde aquél día, crecería con la compaña de su sombra. Como ella más adelante la nombraría.

_~~seis meses más tarde~~_

Hoy era un día muy triste para la familia Higurashi, pero sobre todo para una pequeña, Kagome quien en un principio no entendía lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Su padre había fallecido atropellado por un conductor ebrio. Una vez en casa, después del funeral. Su madre, con lágrimas en los ojos le explicó que desgraciadamente su padre jamás regresaría, que se había ido al cielo para estar junto a su abuela.

No queriendo aceptar la partida de su padre, la pequeña salió corriendo de su casa hacia el bosque, sin importarle que al salir de forma tan apresurada chocara con su primo y tía quienes se encontraban en la puerta de su casa.

Por mucho que ella apreciara a su primo, el estar junto a él no la hacía sentirse mejor. Ahora solo necesitaba una "persona" además de sus padres, abuelo y su hermano menor aún por nacer. Ahora solo necesitaba a su querida sombra, con quien tan segura se sentía.

Al llegar al borde del bosque se sentó sobre las raíces de un gran árbol y siguió llorando hasta quedarse dormida, siempre protegida por su sombra. Quien al verla dormida bajó del árbol en el que se encontraba y después de taparla con su oscura capa la llevó a su habitación.

**Edad 6 años:**

Ya superada la muerte de su padre, Kagome volvía a ser la chica sonriente e inocente del pasado, además de ser una gran hermana mayor. Desde el día del funeral de su padre, cada noche, antes de dormirse le explicaba a su sombra como había sido su día, sabiendo que como siempre esta estaría en el árbol frente a su ventana vigilándola y protegiéndola.

En muchas de esas noches, sobre todo en las más frías, ya medio dormida veía como una sombra se movía dentro de su habitación haciendo que esta fuera más cálida y durmiéndose así al instante.

También por su cumpleaños se encontró con algunos regalos como gomas de pelo, pinzas, peine,… Al no saber cuándo era el cumpleaños de esa criatura, a la semana siguiente de su cumpleaños, le dejó una bolsita con dulces y una pequeña tarrina de helado sin que su madre se enterase de eso.

**Edad 10 años:**

Habían pasado cinco años desde que conoció a su protector. Cinco años en los que él se quedó a su lado. Pese a todo ese tiempo "juntos" lo único que podría decir a ciencia cierta era su gusto por la ropa oscura, como el manto que aún conservaba de años atrás y su amor por los helados.

Fue en esa época también cuando conoció a un chico muy dulce el que siempre acababa ablando con ella. Ese chico era Hojo, justamente era el tipo de chico perfecto para casarse, el chico con el que siempre había soñado. Pero, parecía que eso a su sombra no le agradaba, ya que siempre que hablaba de él sentía como la temperatura de la habitación bajaba drásticamente aún que rápidamente volvía la calidez que le había acompañado todos esos años.

**Edad 13 años:**

La pequeña niña día a día iba creciendo, a la edad de 13 años y después de que su sombra se ausentara por un mes y después de pasar aún más tiempo con sus amigos, se fue olvidado de su protector. Lo dejó atrás como se tratase de un simple recuerdo sin importancia.

**Edad 15 años:**

Fue a esa edad cuando Kagome emprendió su gran aventura, la aventura que la hizo madurar, la que le hizo ver que Hojo no era el chico de sus sueños, la que le dio nuevos amigos y familia, la que le dio poder y fortaleza, y la que le recordó los días que paso junto a su sombra preguntándose si se trataba de un espíritu el cual le cuidaba de todo lo malo hasta que creyó que se podía cuidar ella sola.

**Edad 20 años:**

Habían pasado cinco años desde que cayó en el pozo. Después de que su aventura acabase se vio obligada a volver a su época por lo que tuvo que volver a vivir su vida como si nada hubiese pasado, como si no hubiese descubierto que la mayoría de historias y leyendas eran ciertas.

Al ver que quedarse en el templo hacía más difícil que se hiciera a la idea de que nuevamente todo era "normal" decidió ir a visitar a su primo, quien parecía ser que vivía en un templo rodeado aún de más naturaleza que su propia casa.

Al llegar a verlo, después de tantos años se dio cuenta de varias cosas muy importantes.

La primera era que tenía un aura demoniaca alrededor de él.

La segunda que su aura le era muy familiar y no de este lado del pozo.

La tercera es que había un aura de un avatar, un zorro al parecer, el de una parca, un demonio de hielo, uno de hielo y fuego, dos humanos con altos poderes espirituales, un humano normal y corriente y una extraña criatura con poderes demoniacos y algo de espirituales.

Ese año fue el año, en el que sin saberlo, se volvió a reunir con su sombra, quien nuevamente volvería a protegerla, esta vez sin esconderse entre las sombras.


End file.
